My little girl
by TheBookMuffin
Summary: It’s amazing how you see somebody every day and you don’t notice how he changes every day. And then on day it hits you like lighting and you realize he or she is already grown up.You seem not to let all of this, sink in your head.


**A/N**: _And here I bring my first one shot. It popped up in my mind last night and I decided to share it with you. I hope you like it. I may add something for the other girls too. Let me know if you want it._

**My little girl**

* * *

It's amazing how you see somebody every day and you don't notice how he changes every day. And then on day it hits you like lighting and you realize he or she is already grown up. You seem not to let all of this, sink in your head.

And that's what happened to Sasuke and Naruto one day at training. They were having a three way fight while Kakashi was watching or at least pretended he was watching. Naruto was panting and looking at his two opponents. He had scratches al over him and his jumpsuit was torn. Sasuke was also panting and had discarded his shirt. His sword was drown out, while he was observing his opponents intently.

And Sakura, she was breathing calmly even though she had several scratches and a few bruises. She was too observing her teammates, own rivals. Nobody moved, waiting for the other to strike or make a move. The tension was so thick that even Kakashi had stopped reading his book and watched the fight.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at Naruto. It was a silent agreeing to gang up on the girl. How manly you might think but this girl was not anything normal. If they got rid of her they would be save from a lot more injuries and broken bones. Then they would settle their fight.

Sakura scowled understanding what's going on. She prepared for anything; she was famous for her creativity to invent new moves while fighting. She could figure out something even if they are the greatest shinobi in the village, even if the one was the Uchiha prodigy and the other is the freaking son of the Fourth Hokage and a Jinchuriki.

While these thoughts were running through her head her confidence slowly faded. She was a mere kunoichi against two big strong shinobi. What could she do? Even if she was an apprentice of one of the senins so are they. They picked up so much from them that she couldn't be a big mach for them. Maybe if they were separated but together… they were invincible. Just the thought of it made her step back until he hit a tree.

She didn't have anymore time to think because Naruto had shot out several kunai. She made a move to dodge them and almost did. The keyword is almost. One of the kunai had pierced through her shirt and she was stuck to the tree with no way out. She looked up with wide eyes to see Sasuke advancing with the speed of light to her. She had to think fast. She can't lose like that! If she picked up something other that Tsunade's strength and temper it was her hate of losing. If she was losing she would give them a hard time.

He was only a few meters away from her when his eyes widened. Sakura smirked and reached for the zipper of her shirt and pulled it down. Now that she was free from her 'prison' Sakura was left only in her chest bindings. Naruto chocked while Kakashi chucked at he creativity and will. She really hated losing.

She ducked down dodging Sasuke's sword. It was now stuck in the tree and when the boy tried to pull it out it didn't move. Realization hit him and with wide eyes he looked down slowly, only to see Sakura's smirking face. She drew back her chakra hilled fist and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun. Make sure you come to the hospital to heal the broken ribs." With that she connected her small fist with his stomach sending him flying towards Naruto. The blond was still in a shock from Sakura's lack of clothes now. He snapped out of his thoughts and made a move to get out of the way but it was too late. Sasuke came crashing in him but the flying didn't stop until they hit a rather big tree.

Both of them groaned in pain. Sasuke slumped off Naruto and made a move to stand up even though his ribs were broken. But it was all in vain because both of them were tied down to the tree in a matter of seconds. This time Naruto made a move to get up but it was a waste of energy. The chakra strings were holding them down and there was no way out. He sighed and slumped down leaning his head on the tree.

Sakura jumped down in front of them and smiled proudly. Sasuke scowled and looked away from her while Naruto looked at her weirdly. It was the first time it hit him. She wasn't their little girl anymore. There she was standing in front of hem smiling slyly. Since when little Sakura chan was this strong? And since when did she have boobs?

Sasuke looked at Naruto and scowled at the stupid face. He was probably looking at her boobs. He let himself to look at her for just a moment. And then it all sank in. The little girl wasn't so little anymore. She had grown up physically and mentally. No one has ever been able to beat them at once. And here she was, the little weak girl, standing above them.

He let himself look at her face. She truly wasn't the same girl. Her green eyes were still shining with happiness but they no longer held the carelessness they did when she was a child. He figured it happened to every kunoichi. And the seal on her forehead, the gift from Tsunade, was a proof of her strength.

He too sighed and slumped down in defeat. If possible Sakura's smile widened.

"Yes, baby, I did it! Ha ha, wait until the other hear about this." She laughed which made them scowl. Kakashi chuckled once again before jumping down from the tree he was sitting and congratulated her.

She grin was washed away when she saw what time it was.

"Oh God, I'm going to be late for my shift again. Tsunade-sama will kill me!" And with one last shriek she took off running as fast as she could. She didn't forget to yell a 'Come to the hospital to check up' and she was out of sight.

The boys looked at her in silence until Kakashi broke it.

"She grew up in front of your eyes and you didn't even notice it. She had to beat it through your skulls. It's time you realize she is not little girl anymore."

"Have you accepted this?" asked Naruto.

"I have since she was 15. She is 17 now, only an idiot wouldn't notice it."

Sasuke was still silent, letting all of this, sink in. And then something clicked in his had.

"Hey, I've realized something else too." He said quietly earning a weird look from both of his companions.

"Huh, what?" they asked.

"Right now, she is running through Konoha half naked."

Silence. And more. Until Kakashi burst in anime tears.

"My little girl!"

* * *

**A/N:** _Well, that was it. Tell me how I did. You know how to do it. Just press the button go and let your feelings out._


End file.
